Fright Night: Paranormal activity
by twarner
Summary: Peter Vincent and Kate Lloyd looks into the mysterious Rey family.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The investigation

In a nice, clean looking home office

"So where have the investigation led us." Said Kate Lloyd an ex Alaska scientist who came over to work Peter Vincent supernatural detective agency after a virus incident there.

"Just a couple of tapes from inside the home" said Peter Vincent, a magician who set up the agency after being attack by vampires.

They were working on the paranormal activity case. A case that started 2 days ago, girl found her dad and stepmom Kristi bodies in her home after coming home from a trip with friends. Their 6 month old son, Hunter, was missing when she when up to his room. Peter and Kate were called after recording in the house by security cameras were view and found that a paranormal reason was cause for their deaths by Kristi sister Katie. Micah (Katie boyfriend) was also tape in a different house by a home camera being killed by either supernatural force using Katie, or Katie herself using supernatural forces.

"Okay what we have learned from the tapes is, a ghost first use Kristi then Katie to get to Hunter. It seems like the reason the ghost didn't use Kristi to grab the child is she seemed to have a lot of here mother instinct still even after being possessed." Said Kate looking at the tape.

"Ah Mother instinct the only force strong enough to fight ghost apparently "said Peter.

"Now earlier in the tapes, there is a break in. It at first seems to be by the ghost. But then old video recordings and earrings went missing. Now how would a Ghost manage to make those disappear?

There must be an outside force involved" said Kate.

"Expertly put, Kate" said Peter.


	2. Chapter 2:The meeting

Ch 2:the meeting

Peter and Kate then went walking to a park to meet a friend

We did , E.M.P nothing. This is not the usually ghost case were dealing with here. Kate said.

And the man we are about to meet I not your usually man, said Peter.

Then they were at a park. A nice park filled with things like grass, lake next to it and birds. The sun was shining that day.

As they look at a park bench. Peter saw his friend. They walked to him

"Hello Peter", said the friend in a cheery voice.

"Hello Hebert", said Peter.

They shook hands.

"Can we sit next to you", said Peter.

Yes, We would like to talk to you about something important, said Kate

As I, said Herbert,

They sat next to Hebert

Full name J Edgar Hebert the you can just call me Hebert. Said Hebert with a smile

Okay Hebert, A couple of days ago we were giving an odd case. Though odd for us is probly normal for you, Peter said.

Peter then explain the case.

"Inserting, Earlier this month I found a bunch of tapes that survived a house fire that are like the ones you were taking about. I think it may involve the same people".


	3. Chapter 3:Found footage

Ch. 3 Found footage

At one of Hebert secret offices, the gang watches all the tapes they have found.

"Okay what we know now is Grandma, for fortune, made a pact with the ghost. In exchange, she would give him the first boy that was born. What her wants to do with the boy, we don't know yet." Said Kate looking at the monitor.

"It's might not be good if the ghost other actions are any indication. But the ghost we have here is not a normal ghost. It can move from house to house. Using powers that no other ghost can have. Why is that? "Said Peter looking at ghost books.

"I don't know, the house I found this tape in in was filled with various occult things. Not like your usually pagan items either. Very technology stuff" Hebert said

"Do you think this might have something to do with the F.E.A.R project of the earlier 70s you talk about with me before? " Peter said, pausing the tape

What is the F.E.A.R. project? Kate asked with interest.

"It was a secret project that did test on prisoners to see the effects of supernatural weapons. But Peter; in the tapes, they talked about the pact happening much earlier the 70s."Said Hebert

"Unless they only though they were making a pact and the ghost use that memory to get her to do things." Peter said

"But why her?" Said Kate looking at her notes

"Because she was part of the convent and has a more telekinetic mind then the others in her convent. Maybe the reason she thought the ghost was the same is, she was doing little things with her mind. But when the experiments happen. The person as a ghost would go to the nearest person. This happens to be her. Herbert, can we go to the F.E.A.R. labs" Peter said

I have to go with you because it classified. Said Hebert

"But we can go"

"Yes"

"Woo-ho" he said jumping up and down, smiling


End file.
